Homer Simpson
Homer Jay Simpson is the head of the Simpson family in both the television series as well as the game The Simpsons: Hit & Run, He is the father to Bart and Lisa and husband to Marge. In the game, the player plays as Homer during Levels 1 and 7. Homer also appears in other Levels (excluding Levels 3 and 4) where he is a non playable character that the player can interact with. In Level 2 the player can buy the Mr. Plow from him for 200 coins and in Level 5 the player can buy the Car Built For Homer from him for 500 coins. Family members in game * Abraham Simpson (father) * Marge Bouvier-Simpson (wife) * Bart Simpson (son) * Lisa Simpson (daughter) * Maggie Simpson (daughter) * Patty and Selma Bouvier (sister-in-law) Character costumes Homer has a number of Character clothing, which are outfits that the player can purchase for character that they are playing as in that level. The costumes (usually three per level) can be purchased from a clothing point somewhere on each map, and purchasing all the customers count towards getting 100% on that level. The clothing points for Homer are either the Kwik-E-Mart or at Springfield Elemtary School in all levels, or Bart's bedroom in Level 7. These costumes are references to outfits that appear within the series. Normal The Normal costume are the same White shirt and Blue pants that Homer wears in every episode of the Television series. This outfit is the default clothes that the player begins the level wearing. The player can switch back to these clothes at any point using one of the clothing points. Homer Casual Casual refers to outfit that the player can buy for Homer in the game. The outfit consists of Homer wearing nothing but a pair of White pants. * Found on Level 1 * Costs 100 Coins (Purchase at the Kwik-E-Mart or the School) Chosen One Chosen One refers to an outfit that the player can buy for Homer whilst playing as him in the game. The outfit is the "Choosen one" costume that Homer wears when he becomes head of the secret stone cutters order in Homer the Great. * Found: Level 1 * Costs: 150 Coins (Purchase at the Kwik-E-Mart or the School) MuuMuu MuuMuu refers to an outfit that the player can buy for Homer whilst playing as him in the game. The outfit is from King Size Homer, where he got extremely obese. * Found: Level 1 * Cost: 125 Coins Evil Homer Evil refers to an outfit that the player can buy for Homer in the game. The outfit is an evil version of Homer dressed up as the devil in his imagination during Whacking Day. This is the only Level 7 costume that doesn't reference any Treehouse of Horror episode. * Found: Level 7 * Cost: 450 Coins Donut Donut refers to an outift that the player can buy for Homer in the game. The outfit is Homer that has a donut for a head referencing the Treehouse of Horror IV segment, The Devil and Homer Simpson. * Found: Level 7 * Cost: 500 Coins Dirty Dirty refers to an outift that the player can buy for Homer in the game. The outfit is Homer wearing dirty jeans, shirt & a ripped jacket. * Found: Level 7 * Cost: 400 Coins Mission Appearances Level 1 * As the level's protagonist, he appears in all missions. Level 2 * Monkey See Monkey D'oh Level 5 * Eight is Too Much Level 6 * Kang and Kodos Strike Back Level 7 * As the level's protagonist, he appears in all missions. Category:The Simpsons: Hit & Run Category:Characters Category:Level 1 Category:Level 2 Category:Level 5 Category:Level 6 Category:Level 7